Previously, there is proposed an electromagnetic clutch of this kind that transmits a rotational drive force, which is outputted from a vehicle drive engine, to a compressor of a refrigeration cycle (see, for example, the patent literature 1).
This electromagnetic clutch has a cover that covers an outside of the electromagnetic clutch to limit intrusion of foreign objects into an inside of the electromagnetic clutch.